Elemancy
Elemancy is one of two magic-casting systems in Final Fantasy XV, available to Noctis and his entourage. The other system is related to the Ring of the Lucii and is exclusive to Noctis. Using Elemancy does not cost MP, instead requiring each spell be crafted from available ingredients collected from the world. Spells carry over when using New Game Plus and chapter select. The Final Fantasy XV Ultimania describes Elemancy as a "power beyond human understanding wielded by royalty." However, if refined and stored in a Magic Flask, it becomes available to others in a pseudo manner. Procurement Elemancy requires a few key ingredients to "craft" a spell. Units of elemental energy can be drawn from elemental veins found throughout the world in triangular formations around potential campsites, or acquired from magitek enemies defeated with mechanical weapons, like the Engine Blade or the Drain Lance. A Magic Flask is a reusable container to put the crafted spell into. More flasks are acquired as the game progresses. After procuring the necessary ingredients, a wide variety of spells can be created by putting together Fire, Ice, and Lightning elements. Consumable items and spoils from monsters can spice up a crafted spell, adding secondary effects like multi-casts from a single flask, healing the party while damaging enemies, and lacing the spell with status effects. Spells must have a dominant element, else the concoction is a hybrid marked by a "?" that will result in a random spell with uncontrollable effects. While these spells are powerful, they are hard to employ strategically due to the amount of variation that may occur. Any spell crafted will be added to a list of known recipes for easy access and repeat crafting. Crafting a spell for the first time earns the Magical Worker achievement/trophy. Execution After a Magic Flask is filled, it can be equipped to Noctis's weapon slot like any other weapon, and to the secondary weapon slots of Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. As Noctis, when the flask is selected as the active weapon, holding the attack button will create an area-of-effect sphere that can be moved with the left stick. Releasing the attack button will throw the flask and release the crafted spell within the zone inside the sphere. If locked onto an enemy with the flask selected, the player can tap the attack button to automatically launch the spell on the locked target and the area surrounding them. Using a spell the first time earns the Black Mage achievement/trophy. Additional effects Environmental Elemancy's massive damage only affects enemies, while environmental effects affect allies and enemies both. Example: Firaga's blast only damages the mobs, but allies caught in the burning field left behind will take damage. The element used may be stronger in a particular area, like fire elemancy in an arid climate. Elemancy can have lasting effects on the area it is cast, where Fire will burn away grass, Thunder will electrify conductive metal surfaces, and Blizzard will cover friend and foe alike in ice, slowing their movements. Third-level spells will have a drastic effect on the battle area, and if low-level spells are cast in quick succession, their combined environmental effects can equal out to those found on higher level spells. For instance, casting three Fire spells repeatedly will cause the area to become extremely warm, where everyone begins to take burning damage, just as if a single Firaga was used. Catalyst effects Items and Treasures can add many effects to weapons to either give them more damage or an additional effect. Ascension The Magic grid on the Ascension system enhances Elemancy. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Battle Elements